Pequeñas grandes historias
by dragonadetinta96
Summary: Los one-shot de mi otro fanfic the second generation. Recomiendo leer primero el otro por que no entenderéis nada.
1. Segundo uso de una bandera blanca

¡Hola! Este es un fanfic formado por pequeñas para rellenar huecos en mi otro fanfic, historias que puedan a llegar a pedirme porque no se entiende algo o historias que se me vayan ocurriendo. Mi recomendación es que leáis el otro fanfic antes.

A los que se han leído el otro, esta basado en un momento antes de que llegasen otros niños, el único que existe es Ulrich, tiene unos cinco años. Que os guste:

**Segundo uso de una bandera blanca**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que me habían encontrado con el tío Gilbert y el tío Lovi en ese lugar tan grande. Era un bonito paisaje, pero era más divertido estar aquí, Gilbert siempre Jugaba conmigo, aunque algunas veces me llamaba West y después, se ponía muy triste. No sabía lo que significaba, pero ¿Por qué iba a ser malo el oeste? No lo podía comprender.

Era con tío Lovi y tío Antonio con quienes pasaba más tiempo, siempre estábamos en la cocina preparando pasta, pizza o "paela". También íbamos mucho al huerto a coger tomates, me encantan; me acuerdo de cuando Gilbert me dio una comida muy rara, wurst. Estaba buena, pero cuando le dije que prefería un tomate, tío Lovi se puso a brincar y a decir cosas muy raras como "En tu cara, macho patatas", "Sabía que Alphonse no me defraudaría" o "Eso demuestra que los italianos somos mejores cocineros", mientras Gilbert no se lo podía creer.

Hoy quería ponerme a pintar, pero las pinturas estaban en el ático y tenía que pedirles permiso a mis tíos para subir, además de que no llegaba al botón que bajaba las escaleras del ático.

Entre en la habitación de mis tíos, los dos estaban durmiendo, así que decidí despertar a Antonio; Lovi daba miedo cuando le despertaban y no quería enfrentarme a él.

-Tito Toni, tiiitooo, _despied__ta_-Susurré al mismo tiempo que le sacudía- Tiiiitooo.

-Loviii, ¡no te tires encima de mi barriga! -Dijo ya despierto- Ah eres tu Alphonse, ¿Qué quieres mi tomatito? ¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí, tío ¿_Podríaz_ baja las _ezcaled__as_ del ático? Quiero coger mis pinturas por supuesto.

-Ahora voy- murmuró- Espérame fuera.

-Vale

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Antonio dio al botón y me dejo solo para volverse a ir a dormir. Así era más divertido, podría jugar y mirar en las cajas, había muchíiiiisimas, seguro que en algún sitio había algún tesoro.

Tras encontrar las pinturas y un lienzo, Abrí todas las cajas para ver lo que guardaban. Había de todo: Disfraces venecianos, fotos, uniformes militares, pinturas, muebles...

Así seguí hasta que llegué casi al final de la habitación, no había mucha luz salvo por la que entraba por una pequeña ventana.

-"Aquí deben de estar las cosas más importantes, en el lugar más escondido"- Pensé, mientras movía varias cajas hasta encontrar un viejo baúl- ¡Bingo!

Era un baúl bastante grande. Después de un rato descifrando lo que había escrito, llegué a la conclusión de que ponía "Feliciano Vargas, Norte de Italia Siglo XX". Era un baúl de mi papá, seguro que había cosas interesantes.

Primero encontré en su interior un casco, que me lo puse en la cabeza; después encontré un montón de fotos: Mis papas juntos, mi papa con tío Lovi y tío Antonio, mis papas con kiku (Es muy bueno conmigo, cada vez que viene, siempre me trae juguetes de su país que todavía no han salido), en otras salían con los demás países Hungría nee-chan, América, Inglaterra, tío Austria, tío Francia...

Me di cuenta de que en casi todas las fotos mis papas llevaban dos cruces negras como las que yo siempre llevaba colgando; eran mi mayor tesoro, nunca me separaría de ellas. Las tengo desde que tengo memoria, desde el momento en que parecí en ese lugar que los demás llaman "cementedio".

Los más interesante estaba debajo de todas las cosas, era una bandera blanca unida a un palo con una inscripción "Para Doitsu, 1941", medía un metro y medio. Quería saber lo que significaba por lo que baje con ella hasta llegar a la cocina, donde me encontré a mis tres tíos.

-Titos, ¿Sabéis qué _ez_ esto?- Pregunté poniendo delante la bandera y el palo.

-Mi hermano siempre las estaban haciendo.

-Bahhh, no sirve para nada, tírala-Comentó Gilbert, mientras daba un sorbo a la cerveza que tenía en la mano.

-¡_Ezo ez_ mentida! Con ella puedo _vencedte_- Le grité.

-Deja de decir tonterías, con ellas solo puedes rendirte.

-Lucha _conta _mí- le reté- ¿O _tenes medo_?

-Ya verás chaval, tú ganas. Vamos afuera, nadie puede ganar a mi awesome persona.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::POV GENERAL::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

Los dos salieron al patio, mientras sus otros dos tíos le seguían.

-Idiota como le hagas daño te voy a golpear hasta la muerte-le amenazó Lovi.

- No te preocupes, solo le voy a demostrar lo inútil que son las banderas blancas. Te dejo dar el primer golpe.

Primer error de Prusia, dejar que un niño con la altura perfecta para golpearle en la rodilla cabreado con un palo pueda dar el primer golpe y además que ese niño en cuestión heredase la velocidad de Feliciano para huir del país más mayor que corría detrás de él.

Desde ese momento, el arma por excelencia de Ulrich fue una bandera blanca y Prusia aprendió que cualquier cosa se puede convertir en un arma si se lo das a un niño que te quiere golpear.

FIN

Las faltas de ortografía son la forma de hablar de un niño pequeño que yo pienso que tendría.

Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando el hijo pequeño de unos amigos de mis padres trajo un bate de beisbol para niños pequeños (Recubiertos de poliespán con dibujitos de Mickey). Salió el tema de si podía ser peligroso o no y no nos pusimos de acuerdo hasta que golpeó a su padre al intentar dar a la pelota n nU Cosas que pasan.

Hasta el próximo capítulo. Mandadme un review para saber que os ha parecido o tomates para el gazpacho que hoy tengo hambre.


	2. El secreto de Alexandre Tai

¡Aquí el siguiente capítulo de Pequeñas grandes historias! Tengo que hacer un anuncio, las historias de como murieron los países aparecerán más adelante en la trama. Estas historias no son parte importante de la trama. Son sobre todo relacionados con objetos (La siguiente si va a ser importante, aunque aparecerá resumida más adelante en la historia)

Esta trata sobre Alex y Rick, ambos con nueve años de edad ¡Qué os guste!

**El secreto de**** Alexandre Tai ****Braginski Wang**

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Si Rick se enteraba, se burlaría hasta el día de su muerte. Piensa, Alex, piensa. Tiene que haber una solución.

¿El problema? Mis peluches. Nadie sabía que tenía, era un tipo duro y un tipo duro no tiene peluches, pero me encantaban ¡Eran tan monos!

Había estado en mi habitación tan tranquilo viendo todos mis peluches hasta que Rick no había tenido otra idea que molestarlo. Asustado de que se enterase, decidí por meter todos los peluches en el armario. Los metí apretujándolos, sin cuidado. Esperaba por su bien que fuese importante porque si no lo utilizaría como un muñeco para mis técnicas de artes marciales.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación para ver entrar como una exhalación al otro rubio.

-Eh Alex tienes las pilas recargables para el mando de la Play Station 20.

-Claro-Contesté acercándome al armario- Están en mi... a-arma-ari-rio

No podía abrir la puerta, si lo hacía me descubriría. Tenía que distraerle, No podía verlo.

-Acabo de recordar que no las tengo.

-Si las tienes, te vi meterlas ayer en tu armario.- Dijo dando un paso hacia el armario. No me acordé de eso ¿Ahora qué podía hacer?

-No puedes abrirla.-Me coloqué enfrente del armario interponiéndome entre los dos.

-¿por qué no iba a poder abrirla?-Intentó pasar por debajo de mi brazo, pero no le dejé.

-Está muy descolocado por dentro.

-Solo es un momento. Tú siempre ves mi habitación descolocada y no pasa nada.

-Es que podría caerse algo.

-Pues lo recojo.

-Que no puedes abrirlo.

-Claro que puedo.

-Niet.

-Yes.

-Niet.

-Yes.

-He dicho que no y se acabó-Golpeé con la mano la puerta del armario para dar más énfasis, pero lo único que conseguí es que la puerta se abriera, tirando todos los peluches al suelo, mierda.

Rick se agachó y cogió uno de mis tantos peluches.

-¿coleccionas peluches?

-Sí- Quería que me tragase la tierra, esto era lo último que quería que sucediese.

-¿Por qué?

-Son-son monos- Ya lo había dicho. Él seguía mirando los peluches, cogiendo algunos y mirándolos hasta que encontró uno con forma de hamburguesa.

-Guay, este me gusta ¿Me lo puedo quedar?-Me preguntó alzándolo. No era uno de mis favoritos pero me recordaba a él; Dios los cría y ellos se junta.

-Da, pero deberás guardar mi secreto.

-Trato hecho, Pero ¿Me das las pilas?-Después de esto salió de mi habitación.

Espere durante días a que se le olvidase el trato y se lo dijese a todo el mundo, nunca había sido el mejor guardando secretos. Pero el tiempo pasaba y nadie me mencionaba los peluches.

Una semana después me levanté y salí de la habitación. Me paré, en el suelo se encontraba una bolsa con un papel que rezaba "Para Alex". Entré en mi habitación para abrirla, podría ser una broma de Walter y no pensaba caer en ella. En su interior había una carta y un regalo envuelto. Cogí primero la carta y la leí.

_¡Hello! Me pareció mal pedirte ese peluche el otro día, así que te he comprado uno por internet ¡Hay de todo en algunas páginas! Espero que te guste._

_The hero (Rick)_

_P.D: Tú secreto está a salvo, You don't worry._

Rompí el papel de regalo y saqué el peluche. Era un llavero, por lo que podía llevarlo a todas partes. Tenía la forma de un oso panda con un girasol en sus manos. Era el peluche más bonito que había visto. Era perfecto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta? A mí me pareció muy tierno, pero no sé a los demás. Lo de siempre acepto review si os gusta o tomates si no os gusta.

Actualicé en la historia principal. ¡Hasta luego!


	3. Konik, el caballo polaco

Por petición de nekomisakichan, les traigo la historia de Konik, el caballo de Tomás (Lietpol). Esto sucede cuando aparece con cinco años. Las faltas son la forma en que creo que habla un niño pequeño. Espero que os guste. : )

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (Obviamente)

Este capitulo está dedicado a todos aquellos que leen mis historias, le ponen en alerta o en favoritos o mandan review. También este capítulo está dedicado a aquellos que sobrevivieron al accidente de tren y sobre todo a aquellos que nunca llegarán a la estación ni volverán a ver a sus seres queridos.

**Konik, el caballo polaco **

¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaba? Abrí lentamente los ojos y me los restregué con la mano. Intenté sentarme, pero estaba muy cansado. Confundido, me resguardé más en el bulto que estaba a mi lado, estaba frío, pero tenía algo que me hacía querer quedarme a su lado.

Esperé durante horas mirando a las hormiguitas que pasaban a mi lado. Oí un resoplido detrás de mí y me acurruqué más en el bulto, fuese lo que fuese me quería hacer daño. Cerré los ojos y esperé a que me atacase, me acurruqué lo máximo posible asustado, al rato sin haber pasado nada me di la vuelta, lo que me asustó era una animal. Era un animal muy grande con cuatro patas de color marrón, en su espalda llevaba una especie de silla, intente recordar que era.

-¡_Edes_ un caballo!- Por fin me acordé, el caballo relinchó como si quisiera darme la razón.- ¿Te has _pedido_? Yo tampoco _ze_ donde _eztoy_.

El caballo acercó su cabeza hacia mí, era casi tan grande como yo. Tenía miedo, no sabía dónde estaba y si ese caballo me quería hacer daño.

-_Edes_ un caballo bueno ¿_vedad_?- Le acaricié la cabeza, parecía gustarle porque agachó la cabeza y se sentó en sus cuartos traseros.- No _edes _malo, _edes _como yo. También _eztáz pedido_. ¿Quieres qué _buzquemos_ ayuda? Yo me llamo Tomás, pedo _puedez llamame_ Tom. ¿Tú cómo te _llamaz_?- El caballo solo relinchó, si ese era su nombre no podría pronunciarlo.

-_Ez_ muy difícil. Ya sé, te _llamadé _Konik. No_ zé_ por qué,_ pedo_ en mi cabeza _apadece_ eso cuando pienso en caballos y al lado pone "Polonia" ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una comida? ¡A qué es muy raro! No recuerdo nada antes de esta mañana.

Estuve con el caballo toda la tarde callado, no sabía de qué hablar, no había nada en mis recuerdos, un montón de información de un sitio llamado "Polonia" y "Lituania", pero en ellas no salía yo. Además no me contestaba, solo relinchaba una y otra vez y me olisqueaba el pelo, hacía cosquillas y me reía cuando soplaba encima de mi cabello.

Al pasar las horas, me quedé dormido a un lado del caballo, era muy cómodo y así me sentía protegido, aunque no me separé de los bultos, tenía que quedarme con ellos.

A la mañana siguiente por fin pude andar, me apoyaba en Konik para no caerme, pero significaba andar, al fin y al cabo. Me acerqué a los bultos, eran dos señores, uno de pelo marrón y otro amarillo, los dos dormidos, no sé por qué pero cuando los vi me puse a llorar, algo me indicaba que eran muy importantes para mí, había una palabra que aparecía cada vez que les miraba "papá". No sabía su significado, pero seguro que era bueno, los dos parecían buenos.

Mientras me acercaba a esas dos personas dormidas, un ruido me llamó la atención. Me escondí detrás de Konik, estaba asustado. ¿Y si eran personas malas? Podrían hacer daño a las personas dormidas.

-Letonia no hacía falta que vinieses. Solo uno bastaba para saberlo.

-Y-y s-si a apareci-cido. Quiero cono-nocer a mi so-sobrino.

Los dos estaban cerca, muy cerca, a unos pasos de aquí.

-Raivis, date la vuelta.

-¿E-está mu-muerto? ¿Verda-dad?- Oí a esa persona sollozar, quizás eran sus amigos.

-Si, tenemos que llevárnoslos, pero no ha aparecido ningún niño.- ¿Se refería a mí?

-Qui-quizás todavía n-no es tiempo. Mi-mira aquí está el caballo de Polonia. Ven aq-quí chico.- Konik se levantó, dejándome a la vista de esos dos. Uno era alto con gafas y el otro era bajo con ojos azul oscuro, los dos parecían amables, pero aun así me paralicé asustado.

-¿Es quién creo que es?

-Acerca-caté, No te haré-remos daño.- El más joven se agachó para mirarme a los ojos.

Me aproximé lentamente hasta que me quedé en frente de él.

-Es i-igual que Polonia pero tiene el pelo de Lituania. S-soy el hermano d-de tu padre, Soy tu ti-tío.- Sabía lo que significaba tío, ¿Eran mi familia?

-¿P-puedo abrazarte?- Le pregunté tartamudeando. Necesitaba que fuese un sí, que me lo demostrase. Por toda respuesta separó los brazos y me atrajo hacia él. Lloré, era la primera vez que abrazaba a alguien.

Abracé y toqué el pelo de las dos personas dormidas. Mi tío Letonia (Le pregunté si podía llamarle así y me respondió que no hacía falta que preguntase, que estaba en mi derecho nombrarle así) nos llevó a mí y a Konik. Mi otro tío, Estonia se quedó con las dos personas para cuidarlas. Acaricié el hocico de Konik, estaba seguro de que seríamos amigos. Nos alejamos hasta el lugar donde viviría los siguientes años y donde conocería a mis nueve amigos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::Fin:::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Acabé! ¿Os ha gustado la historia? ¿Me enviáis review o me lanzáis tomates? La próxima historia es la importante, alguien me la pidió y se la escribí. ¡Hasta luego! : )


	4. Promesa

¡Hola, ya he vuelto! Esta historia es importante y os hará entender mejor la relación de Ulrich y Victoria, la historia será mencionada más adelante en el otro fanfic y puede que aparezca la última parte. Este momento se sitúa tras la muerte de España y Romano, cuando se conocen Ulrich y Victoria. Espero que os guste.

**Promesa**

-¡VETE! ¡No quiero conocerla! ¡Quiero a mis tíos!- Le grité a Hungría onii-chan. No quería que las cosas fuesen así, quería que todo fuese como la semana pasada, que mis tíos Lovino y Antonio estuviesen en la cocina cocinando y cuando fuese a desayunar, ellos estuvieran allí. Pero nada sería como antes, ellos no volverían, nunca más me despertarían por las mañanas cariñosamente Toni y tío Lovi... siendo tío Lovi. Empecé a llorar otra vez, no quería que fuese verdad.

-Ul-chan , voy a entrar.- Hungría abrió la puerta y se sentó en mi cama a mi lado.

-Ulrich, mírame.- No la hice caso y seguí mirando la pared de enfrente mientras las lágrimas caían por mi barbilla. Me acarició el pelo tranquilamente. El tiempo pasaba y los dos seguíamos allí sentados, sin hablar.

-Tiene los ojos de España y también tiene en rizo como tú en la cabeza.- Hungría rompió el silencio en el que nos habíamos sumido los dos.

-No me importa.- Hice como si no lo quisiese saber, pero escuché atentamente todo lo que dijo.

-Tiene el carácter de Italia. ¿Sabes? Pero está asustada y no habla con nadie.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada.- Me acurruqué más y me aparté de ella, pero no me dejó alejarme.

-Habla con ella, por favor. - Me pidió, acariciándome el pelo.- Eres al único al que escuchará.

-No sabré que hacer, Hungría onii-chan. Solo soy un niño.

-Si lo sabrás, solo inténtalo.- Tras secarme las lágrimas que caían, se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo.- Por cierto, está tan aterrorizada como tú la primera vez que estuviste aquí. Me voy ya, solo piensa lo que te he dicho.

Cerró la puerta, dejándome a oscuras otra vez. Sentía remordimientos, ella está sola sin conocer a nadie y yo aquí sin hacer nada. Decidido, salí de mi habitación y la busqué por toda la casa hasta encontrarla en el jardín, en una zona alta donde vería la mayor parte de la finca. Me acerqué a ella tranquilamente, planificando lo que iba a decir. La niña miraba el paisaje que se extendía a sus pies lo más acurrucada posible, no se inmutó en ningún momento de mi presencia, no siquiera me miró cuando me senté a su lado.

-Hola, soy Ulrich.- Me presenté, todo lo que había pensado decir se me había olvidado, estaba en blanco.

-Déjame en paz.- Me respondió enfurruñada. Todas las veces que intenté iniciar otra vez una conversación me cortó sin escucharme. Así no llegaríamos a nada.

Recurrí al plan B. Salí corriendo a la cocina y cogí los mejores tomates que pude encontrar. Si era su hija, seguro que le encantaban los tomates. Volví igual de rápido y le tendí un tomate.

-Toma. Es para ti.- Lo cogió y lo miró durante un rato antes de darle un mordisco. Me hizo gracia, creo que pensaba que la iba a envenenar. Yo también cogí uno de la cesta que traje y empecé a comérmelo.

Cuando acabamos todos los tomates le repetí lo que dije antes.

-Hola, soy Ulrich. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Victoria.- Ahora sonreía feliz tras comerse los tomates, había acertado.

-¿Puedo llamarte Vic?- Asintió con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo con que la llamase así.

-¿Por qué estás tan asustada? Hungría y los demás países son muy buenos con nosotros. Alex y Rick pueden ser unos pesados, pero son muy agradables cuando les conoces bien.

-Yo _quiedo_ estar con mis _pades.- _Me sentí culpable, yo estaba enfadado porque ya no estaban con nosotros y nos les volvería a ver, pero ella nunca los había conocido.

-Yo conocí a tus padres ¿Sabes?- Al escucharlo levantó la cabeza y me miró. Había captado toda su atención, sus ojos verdes refulgían emocionados.- Eran mis tíos. Eso significa que tú eres mi prima.

Estaba alegre, me di cuenta de lo que había dicho: Ella también era mi familia. Era mi primita.

-¿Puedes hablarme de ellos? No sé nada y me gustaría saberlo.

Estuve horas hablando sobre ellos, de las horas que pasaba en la cocina con ellos, las clases de mi tío Antonio por enseñarme español, de la mala uva de Lovino, aunque fuese cariñoso conmigo... de todo lo que había vivido con ellos, hasta el último detalle. Ella escuchaba atentamente, interrumpiendo para hacer alguna pregunta y riéndose en las partes divertidas.

Cuando acabé de hablar, contestó a mi anterior pregunta.

-Tengo miedo de quedarme sola. Mis padres no están, quizás los demás os vayáis también y me dejéis sola.- Volvió a mirar al horizonte, me di cuenta de que le costaba mostrar sus debilidades.

-Eso no va a pasar. Yo no te dejaré sola nunca.- Estaba triste y yo no quería que estuviese triste.- Vamos a hacer una promesa.

-¿Una promesa? ¿Cómo?

-Coge mi dedo meñique con el tuyo- Enganchó su dedo con el mío- Ahora recitamos la promesa. Te prometo que siempre voy a estar contigo y siempre te protegeré.

-Y yo también. Siempre que necesites ayuda, ahí estaré. Seremos los mejores amigos.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo prometo!- Gritamos a la vez sonriendo ambos.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?- Le tendí la mano, esta vez la cogió.

-Sí. ¿Qué eran esas cosas rojas? Estaban muy buenos.

-Se llaman tomates, ¿Quieres otro?- Afirmó con la cabeza- Pues vamos a por más.

Tiré de su mano y corrimos los dos hacia la casa. Mi primita y yo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::Fin:::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cómo me gustaría tener un primo así... sería increíble.

¿Os ha gustado, me enviarías un review? ¿O tomates?


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Y sobre todo... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS THENORDIC5FOREVER96! Esta es la razón por la que no quede hoy, tenía que acabarlo y era ayer u hoy, y no me disteis a elegir. Lo he mandado a las doce de la noche (Hora en la península ibérica)

Espero que te guste : ) (Porque si no... kolkolkolkol)

**Fjölskyldudagur**

-No puedo quedarme con ella ¿No se puede encargar alguno de los otros países? Podría irse con Peter...

-¡Ya te he dicho que no! Todos los niños van a pasar el fin de semana con sus tíos o sus hermanos. No vas a escabullirte como la última vez. Es tu sobrina.- Hungría me regañó por el teléfono. Escuché pacientemente a que parase, ni en sueños la colgaría una llamada sin su permiso.

-Bien. Estaré allí en tres horas.- Me despedí cuando por fin dejó de reñirme.

Suspiré apesadumbrado, tendría que hacer todo el fin de semana de canguro.

-Vamos Mr. Puffin, tenemos un avión que coger.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Bien ¡hemos llegado!- Entré en mi casa cargado con las maletas con Astrid detrás de mí. -¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿A dónde me vas a llevar? ¿Será divertido?

No paraba de soltar palabras, me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza con tanto grito y tanto ruido. Deseé que se hubiese parecido a Noruega en comportamiento, no en aspecto. Esa niña era igual que irritante que Dinamarca.

Habíamos tardado una hora Sealand y yo en separar a mi sobrina y a su hermano adoptivo (Sobre todo a Erik de Astrid ¿Cómo era posible estar tan apegado a una persona? Parecía Suecia con Finlandia, salvo por la pequeña diferencia de que Suecia no lloraba), otra hora más en llegar al aeropuerto (A mitad de camino me hizo retroceder porque se había olvidado a unos de sus duendes imaginarios. Tuve que dar marchar atrás o nunca hubiese subido en el avión) y a todo eso le sumábamos cuatro horas en llegar a mi casa (Por el camino señaló todo lo que parecía interesante y me preguntaba qué era). Era por la noche al llegar a casa y estaba agotado.

-Para un momento y hazme caso.- Astrid se acercó a mí y se calló. Al menos me escucha, eso es un punto a favor de Noruega.- Primero vamos a sacar la ropa de la maleta y a colocarla en el armario. Después cenaremos y nos iremos a dormir.

-¡Eso es muy aburrido!- Frunció el ceño como si estuviese cabreada, era como ver a un mini Noruega chica cabreado, solo le faltaba el pasador en forma de cruz.- Ya entiendo, estás dejando toda la diversión para mañana.

-Sí, ahora subamos arriba.- La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de donde llevarla mañana.

-¿Puedo dormir con Mr. Puffin?- Desde la repisa de la chimenea, Mr. Puffin negaba con la cabeza.

-Sí.- Es una niña ¿Qué le puede hacer?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::A la mañana siguiente::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

Me equivoqué, Astrid había intentado peinar y vestir a mi pájaro que había escapado a la menor oportunidad que tuvo, despertándome a mí en medio de la cacería para atraparle. Ahora me miraba desde una esquina con odio, maldiciéndome a mí y a los padres de Astrid (Con palabras que no debería escuchar una niña pequeña) mientras preparaba el desayuno para los tres.

-¿A dónde me vas a llevar?- Preguntó en medio del desayuno.

-Es una sorpresa. Si no te lo acabas todo, no iremos.- Ayer por la noche se me ocurrió ir al zoo, a Astrid le encantaban los animales y según me contó en el avión, Erik y ella cuidaban de Hanatamago a medias. Estaba seguro de que le encantaría.- Y si no te portas bien a donde te llevo, no te daré un regalo.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó mientras acababa el tazón de leche y cereales.

-No te lo voy a decir. Vamos a vestirnos. Sabes vestirte sola ¿No?- No estaba preparado para tener que vestirla.

-Claro que sí. Tengo seis años y medio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En realidad, no sabía vestirse sin ayuda. Tuve que abrocharle los shorts y los zapatos, pero ella sola se puso la ropa interior y la camiseta. Daba lo mismo ya, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

-Gracias tío ¡Me has traído al parque de atracciones! Es increíble. Gracias, gracias...- Se aferró a mi pierna para demostrarlo. El zoo estaba cerrado ese día y el parque de atracciones estaba a solo media hora del zoo.

-Suéltame, tengo que hablar con la cajera para que me de las entradas.- La cajera en cuestión me miraba de una forma muy rara, como si me analizase. Me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

-¡Vale!

Por fin compré las entradas (La mujer que nos atendió escribió algo por detrás del recibo, creo que eran unos números) y pudimos entrar en el recinto. Era gigantesco, las montañas rusas eran espectaculares y había todo tipo de atracciones. Si fuera con los otros países montaría en las atracciones más altas, pero con una niña de seis años no podría montar en ninguna de ellas.

-Astrid, ¿Dónde quieres montar?

-Pues...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba totalmente abochornado, había tenido que montar en las tazas locas (Unas tazas que daban muchas vueltas), en la mini montaña rusa, hacerme una foto con la mascota del parque (era un duende, me costó muchísimo separar a Astrid de él), el tiovivo, un recorrido con obstáculos...

Unos chicos se habían pasado desde que llegamos burlándose de nosotros en cada atracción en la que montábamos ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer qué seguirnos? Tenía que reconocer que parte era mi culpa, Astrid se hubiese montado en la atracción más peligrosa que existía, pero por su altura y porque yo no se lo permitía, habíamos montado en las de su edad.

-Tío ¿Podemos montar en ese de disparar?- Miré hacia donde señalaba, era uno de los juegos de realidad virtual, de esos que estaban de moda. Te metían en el recinto con un arma con la que tendrías que disparar a los jugadores del otro equipo en sus dianas y unas gafas con las que verías un lugar programado: la selva, una ciudad, una nave espacial. Los gráficos eran increíbles, realmente pensabas que estabas en el espacio, la jungla o el lugar que te tocó.

-¡Ey! ¿Una niña de su edad puede participar?- Pregunté al encargado de la atracción.

-Sí.- Contestó dándonos los petos, cascos y armas.

-¿Estás de broma? Es injusto que nos toque un niño pequeño.- Se quejó uno de nuestros compañeros.

-Es solo un juego. Después puedes volver a montarte.- Repliqué. Era increíble lo competitiva que era la gente por un estúpido juego.

-Entrad y dejad de quejaros.

El recinto tomó el aspecto de una nave abandonada. Ese lugar me recordaba a algo... ¿Pero a qué?

-Tú, el canguro. Intenta que no disparen mucho a la niña. Es un blanco fácil. Nosotros iremos a tenderles una emboscada a los del otro equipo.- Me gritó el de antes. Menudo idiota.

-Vámonos tío, vamos a vencerles a todos.- Tiró de mí Astrid en la otra dirección.

-Ahora voy.

Caminamos por el recinto, algunas veces veíamos a alguien y disparábamos contra él, pero por lo demás era relativamente tranquilo.

-Esto es muy aburr...- No pude terminar, de los camarotes salieron varios enemigos. Habíamos caído en una trampa.

-¡ASTRID, CORRE!- Por suerte, consiguió pasar entre dos de ellos que intentaron seguirla, antes de que pudieran, me lancé sobre ellos tirándoles; no iban a disparar a Astrid. Volví a levantarme y esquivé los rayos que me lanzaban, si pensaban que sería fácil dar a una nación que había participado en tantas guerras, lo llevaban claro.

Tras librarme de ellos, busqué a Astrid por todos lados. Oí unos sollozos en una de las carabinas que solo podían pertenecer a un niño, lentamente abrí la puerta para no asustarla. Astrid estaba en uno de los rincones llorando y acurrucada.

-Astrid ¿Estás bien? Soy yo, Emil.- Levantó la cabeza al escuchar mi nombre. Le sequé las lágrimas que caían por su barbilla.

-Los ho-hombres de negro... el pasillo..., el fuerte en el mar... –Murmuró. No podía recordar eso, era imposible. No podía recordar el día en que murieron sus padres, ni siquiera estaba allí en ese momento.

-Vámonos de aquí.- La cogí entre mis brazos. Salí del recinto, me daba lo mismo lo que dijeran los demás, era mi sobrina. Sonrió cuando la luz iluminó su cara.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, no sé lo que pasó. Vi un pasillo de barco con unos hombres de negro caminando por ellos con armas.

-Olvídalo, no es nada importante.- Le calmé durante unos minutos. Estaba seguro de que se olvidaría de ese recuerdo cuando montase en algunas atracciones- ¿Ahora qué quieres hacer?

-Necesito ir al servicio.- Me susurró al oído avergonzada.

Ohhh dios, Ella no sabía ir sola al baño. Tendría que entrar en el baño de señoras. ¡Qué le había hecho al mundo para que me tocase eso!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Has acabado?- Pregunté fijándome en que ninguna mujer me viese hay dentro. Estaba escondido a un lado del último compartimento que por suerte era donde estaba Astrid.

-No, espera un momento.- Contestó desde el interior del baño.- Todavía no he acabado. A cada minuto que pasaba estaba cada vez más y más abochornado. Hubiese preferido cualquier otra cosa antes de entrar aquí.

"Por favor que nadie me vea, por favor que nadie me vea, por favor que nadie me vea"- Recé a aquel ser que decían que estaba en el cielo para ello.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Hay un hombre escondido ahí! - Gritó una mujer que me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Pervertido!

-¡Fuera de aquí!

-¡Llamad a seguridad!

Fue mala idea esconderme para que no me viesen, ahora pensarían que era un acosador.

-No señoritas. Vengo acompañando a una niña y me he escondido por vergüenza.- Me excusé, esas mujeres tenían cara de matarme.

-¿Y dónde está la niña?

-Está en este servicio. Astrid abre la puerta.- Di unos golpecitos en la puerta para llamar su atención, abriéndose hacia dentro ¡Dónde está mi sobrina!

-¡A-Astrid! ¿Dónde estás? La he perdido, Hungría me va a asesinar.

-Nos ha mentido. Saquémosle.- Gritó la mujer que me descubrió. Entre dos de las mujeres me sacaron al exterior.

-Fuera de aquí. Ni se te ocurra volver a entrar o llamaremos a seguridad la próxima vez.

-¿Tío? ¿Por qué te sacan esas mujeres fuera?- Astrid estaba en la puerta del baño mirándonos con curiosidad, sin saber muy bien que pasaba.

-Por nada. Solo me ayudaban a buscar la salida. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a lavarme las manos.- Levantó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba para demostrármelo.- ¿Ves? Están muy limpias.

-¿No mentías?

-¿Este chico es tu tío?

-Sí. Y es el mejor tío del mundo, me ha traído al parque de atracciones.- Corrió hacia mí para que la cogiese. Miré a las mujeres, parecían arrepentidas de haberme tratado así.

-Lo sentimos mucho, no debimos sacar conclusiones tan rápido.- Se disculpó la principal instigadora del conflicto.

-Sí, perdónanos.- La apoyaron las otras mujeres a coro.

-No pasa nada. No debí de esconderme, pero me daba vergüenza que me viesen en el baño de señoras.- Parte de la culpa la tenía, no era raro que se hubiesen comportado así.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al final que me confundiesen con Francia no estuvo tan mal. Nos invitaron a comer en uno de los restaurantes del parque, por lo que no tuve que gastarme más dinero, la comida allí era carísima (Una hamburguesa, cinco euros, no debería estar permitido).

-¿Ahora qué quieres hacer Astrid?- Pregunté a mi sobrina. Estaba tomando un helado que le había comprado felizmente.

-Quiero acabar el helado y después quiero montar en una montaña rusa.- Paró y señaló la montaña rusa más alta. Era tan tozuda como sus dos padres juntos.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? No es peligrosa.

-Eres muy pequeña.- Seguí caminando, tirando para que volviese a caminar- Y sí es muy peligrosa.

-Eres un aburrido.- Hizo un mohín con la cara y después me sacó la lengua. Sonreí, era muy graciosa... ¡Un momento! ¡Yo había pensado eso!

-Tío, ya sé dónde quiero montar.

-¿Dónde?

-Allí- Miré hacia donde indicaba. Eran barquitos que podías manejar con una pistola de agua en la popa con la que mojabas a tus oponentes. Parecía divertido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Viste cuando mojé a esa familia! ¡O cuando mojé a esos chicos que nos hacían burla! ¡Fue increíble!..

-Por supuesto que te vi. Fuiste la mejor.- No era un elogio en vano, realmente fue la mejor. Nos pasamos todo el tiempo restante en esa atracción, yo conduciendo la barca y ella disparando. No dejamos a ninguno de nuestros contrincantes sin mojar. Me lo había pasado mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

Reflexioné sobre mis anteriores palabras, llevaba bastante tiempo sin pasármelo tan bien. Había imaginado que por ser una niña pequeña no podría pasármelo tan bien, me había equivocado completamente.

-...Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a los demás. A ellos no les habrán llevado a un sitio tan guay. Aunque me hubiese gustado montarme en la montaña rusa.

-No lo vas a olvidar ¿Verdad?- Era una pregunta innecesaria, pero aun así la hice. Astrid negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente era más cabezota que sus dos padres juntos.

-Te prometo que cuando seas mayor, montaré contigo en la montaña rusa más alta que encontremos.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?- Asentí con la cabeza. Se tiró encima de mí enterrando su cabeza en mi pierna.

-¡Gracias, Gracias! ¡Te quiero onkel!- Me paralicé al oírlo, ella nunca me había llamado onkel antes, no en noruego. Entendí por qué Lukas siempre estuvo tan ansioso de que le llamara gran hermano. Lo que sentí al oírlo era increíble.

-Yo también te quiero frænka- Me arrodillé y la abracé.- Antes te dije que si te portabas bien, te regalaría una cosa ¿Quieres ver lo que es?

Rompí el abrazo para poder sacar de mi bolsillo una pequeña cajita azul.

-Es un objeto al que mi hermano siempre tuvo mucho aprecio. Estoy seguro de que él hubiese querido que lo tuvieras.- Abrí la cajita para revelar su contenido: Era el prendedor con forma de cruz que mi hermano siempre llevaba en el pelo. Lo saqué de la caja en la que llevaba años acumulando polvo y lo coloqué a un lado de su cabeza, de la misma forma que siempre lo llevó Noruega.

-Es muy bonita... ¿Me queda bien?- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza pasando los dedos por encima del pasador.

-Claro que sí. Vámonos, Mr. Puffin debe de estar cabreado con nosotros por dejarle allí.- Quizás no, viendo lo mal que se llevaban ellos dos, seguramente pensaba que le hacía un favor a llevármela lejos de él.

-¡Sí! ¡Crees que jugaría conmigo?

-Sí.- No era capaz de decirla que el pájaro huirá de ella nada más verla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tras arropar a Astrid para que no pasara frío, bajé al salón para beber un vaso, el día había sido agotador. Oí mi teléfono móvil sonar y lo cogí al ver la persona que llamaba ¿Qué querría Hungría a estas horas de la noche?

-Hungría ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunté. Quizás fuese grave. Hacía poco que habíamos salido de la guerra y todavía no estábamos recuperados del todo. Mi país había sido uno de los menos afectados, gracias a su localización, pero aun así había sufrido.

-¡Buenas noticias! Sealand me ha dicho que no le importa quedarse con Astrid también. Mañana a primera hora puede estar allí para recogerla ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Reco-cogerla?- No era alivio lo que sentía. Si me lo hubiesen dicho ayer, estaría saltando de alegría, pero ahora lo único que sentía era todo lo contrario. No quería que se fuera, me había dado cuenta de lo divertido que era estar con Astrid. Ahora entendía a Sealand, a Seychelles, a Hong Kong o a Letonia cuando hablaban de sus sobrinos.

-Claro, Era lo que querías ¿No?

-No hace falta. Nos lo estamos pasando muy bien y pensaba llevarla mañana de visita a un lugar que le encantará.- Me excusé.

-Muy bien. Se lo diré a Sealand. Viszlát.

- Kveðja.- Me despedí.

Sonreí, Astrid no se podía ir. Ya había elegido nuestro destino de mañana. Un parque de atracciones acuáticas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que os haya gustado a todos los que lo hayan leído : ) sobre todo a la cumpleañera.

Por cierto aquí está la pista que te dije antes ¿Te acuerdas del mochi de antes? Quizás haya uno con la forma de tu personaje de Hetalia favorito (No será lo único, pero es un pequeño regalo mío)

Mandad review si os ha gustado. : ) Chao, hasta la próxima.

**Fjölskyldudagur: un día en familia  
**


End file.
